1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the process of distributing files to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for efficiently distributing computer files from a server to multiple clients across a network.
2. Related Art
Modern computing systems make use of many types of files, such as operating system executables, application program executables, and data files. A computer system manufacturer typically loads a core group of these files into the computing system's file storage area prior to delivering the computing system. Note that some of these files can be subsequently replaced to upgrade features, or to correct errors in the files.
Until recently, files have predominantly been distributed through a physical storage medium, such as a disk or a tape. However, as computer systems become more networked, it is becoming increasingly common to distribute files across a network. Distributing computer files across a network eliminates the manual labor required to take physical media from one computer to the next to download the files.
Unfortunately, distributing files across a network also presents problems. For example, loading files onto new computer systems in a factory can require considerable resources because there may be thousands of computer systems that require initial loads nearly simultaneously. Loading files onto these computer systems typically requires that a separate session be established between a file server and each computer system. Each additional session divides the available bandwidth and slows the distribution of files in the other sessions, thereby reducing throughput. Note that although using additional servers can increase overall throughput, using additional servers also greatly increases cost.
In another example, a manufacturer may distribute an update to a computer file across a network, such as the Internet. In this case, thousands of computer owners may attempt to download the update nearly simultaneously. As in the example above, each additional session dilutes the throughput of the server and slows the download process. To remedy this problem, many manufacturers mirror the update on several servers to maintain an acceptable download rate. While providing mirror servers can increase throughput, providing mirror servers is also very expensive, and the downloading process still remains fairly slow.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for distributing computer files across a network without the problems described above.